Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens
Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens is a 2015 epic space opera film of the Star Wars series. It is the seventh entry into the series, as well as the seventh chapter chronologically. The film follows Rey Skywalker as she comes to the aid of Han Solo to help the Galactic Federation fight against the First Order, while also searching for Jedi master Luke Skywalker. Plot 30 years after the destruction of the Second Death Star, Luke Skywalker has gone missing. The First Order has risen from the Galactic Empire, maintaining control of the still vast remnants of the empire, mostly in the outer rim territories, while seeking to destroy the Galactic Federation, which replaced the Empire as the ruling body in the galaxy. The Galactic Militia, risen from the Rebel Alliance to help defend the Galactic Federation and led by Luke's twin sister, Leia Organa, attempt to fend off the First Order, whilst seeking to find Luke and gain his aid. Han Solo, who has left the Militia, meets with Militia leader and old friend, Lando Calrissian, in a village on the desert world of Jakku, seeking to find his old ship, the Millenium Falcon. Lando promises to lead Han to the Millenium Falcon if he can deliver a droid named BB-8 to the Militia. Suddenly, Stormtroopers lead by Sith warrior, Kylo Ren, assault the village, fiercely battling Lando's garrison. After fighting in the fierce battle, Han escapes with BB-8 as Lando is captured by Ren. While the Stormtroopers destroy the village, Han makes his way across the desert with BB-8 to find a nearby settlement. While moving across the desert, Han and BB-8 are ambushed by bandits, but a scavenger named Rey comes in and rescues them. Rey gives them shelter to recuperate, which Han reluctantly and gruffly agrees to, and the three start forming a close bond. Meanwhile, Ren tortures Lando with the Forces and learns of BB-8. However, a Stormtrooper named Finn finds himself unwilling to kill for the ruthless First Order, so he rescues Lando and they escape together in a captured Tie fighter. However, after a furious dogfight, they crash land on Jakku, and though Finn survives, he finds that Lando is missing. Han, Rey and BB-8 make their way to a shipyard, where they encounter Finn, who claims is with the Militia. However, Stormtroopers lead by Finn's former commander, Captain Rook, track and ambush them, but they fight their way out of the settlement as an airstrike is called in. Han finally finds the Millenium Falcon in the settlement and boards it with Rey, Finn and BB-8, then they fly it across Jakku to escape, fending off pursuing Tie fighters. As they leave Jakku, Han reveals himself as the Rebellion General Han Solo to Rey, who then asks if he knew Luke Skywalker. Han doesn't answer this, but with Rey's help, he manages to fly the ship to the planet Takodana to meet with Chiss pirate and old friend, Maz Kanata. Han then has BB-8 show what he is carrying, revealing part of a map leading to an ancient Jedi temple. When they arrive on the jungle world's surface, they come across an old Star Destroyer, which is housing captured Rathtars. Han is immediately confronted by Kanjiklub, a criminal band responsible for an incident known as the Trillia Massacre, who want repayment from Han. However, Rey accidentally releases the two deadly Rathtars, who attack the bandits. Han fends off the Kanjiklub bandits and locks them in the Star Destroyer with the Rathtars, then Han, Rey, Finn and BB-8 escape to find Kanata. On their way, Han finally reveals to Rey that he knew Luke Skywalker, telling her that he started training a new Jedi order. However, one of his apprentices turned on him and destroyed the order, and feeling responsible for it, Luke disappeared. As they make their way to Kanata's castle, Han offers Rey a chance to be a co pilot for him, something that Rey sincerely considers. Arriving at the castle, finding it guarded by Militia troops, as well as Droidekas, they find that Kanata is now a Federation governor on Takodana, much to Han's surprise. Kanata implores Han to go back to the Militia, but nonetheless, decides to assist them in getting BB-8 to the Militia. Meanwhile, Rey finds a mysterious vault containing the Lightsaber that belonged to Luke and his father, Anakin. Having disturbing visions of the Force, Rey leaves and wanders into the jungle, attempting to leave, while giving the Lightsaber to Han for safekeeping, who gives it to Finn, who also finally reveals he is actually a deserter from the First Order. However, alerted to BB-8's presence, First Order forces invade Takodana, with Stormtroopers fighting Kanata's garrison in a vicious battle. Han and Finn fight off the Stormtroopers and battle their way into the surrounding jungle. Rey, on the other hand, is confronted by Ren, who tortures her with the Force, but finds that her mind is very strong with the Force as well, something she doesn't know of yet. Luckily, Han and Finn save her from Ren and pursuing Stormtroopers, with Finn using the Lightsaber to battle the Vibroblade wielding Captain Rook. As the vicious fighting rages on, the Stormtroopers fight and begin crushing Kanata's garrison in the fierce battle, but then Militia fighters arrive and help them fend off First Order troops. As Han fights off numerous Stormtroopers, he is saved by an arriving Leia, and as the two reunite, Kanata reveals that Takodana is the home of the Militia base. Getting BB-8 to the base on Takodana, the droid reveals the piece of the map leading to the ancient Jedi Temple. When the map is shown to be missing one crucial piece, a dormant R2-D2 awakens and reveals the final piece of the map, showing the temple's location on the aquatic, island dispersed planet of Ahch-To. Han leads Militia forces with Rey and Finn to the planet, but unknown to them, a spy informs the First Order to send troops to Ahch-To as well, and a race to the planet begins. Arriving on Ahch-To, Han, Ry and R2-D2 search for Luke while Finn and BB-8 stand guard. While they search, Rey questions Han on his encounter with Ren on Takodana, and Han finally reveals that Ren is actually his son, Anakin Solo, whom he had with Leia, with Rey deducing that Ren was actually the apprentice who betrayed Luke. Suddenly, First Order troops lead by Ren and Rook ambush them, and while Militia fighters engage the First Order air forces in the skies over Ahch-To, Han, Rey and R2-D2 race Ren and his men to the temple. Finn manages to destroy anti aircraft guns, allowing Militia fighters to cover them while Han and Militia forces battle the Stormtroopers in vicious fighting on the islands. However, once nearing the temple, Han and Rey are confronted by Ren, and as Han attempts to protect Rey, Ren knocks him out with the Force. Finn comes and takes Han to a safer place as Rey takes the Lightsaber and engages Ren, but though she puts up a good effort, the skilled Ren easily overpowers her, slicing off her arms. Before Ren can finish her off, suddenly, a nearby Luke comes in, revealing that he has been guarding the ancient Jedi Temple. Luke takes the Lightsaber to fiercely battle Ren in a furious duel to protect Rey while a newly awoken Han and Finn fend off Rook and her Stormtroopers. Finding himself unable to beat Luke, and unable to call help from Rook as Militia and New Republic reinforcements come in, Ren and Rook retreat from Ahch-To. Han reunites with Luke while Rey is healed on Leia's ship, and given new robotic arms. Han, Finn and BB-8 then embark on the Millenium Falcon to help lead new Militia offensives on the First Order, while Rey stays on Ahch-To to train with Luke and eventually become a Jedi. Meanwhile, Kylo Ren meets with First Order Supreme Leader Snoke to unveil his new apprentice, Siro Ren. Cast * Harrison Ford as Han Solo * Tom Hiddleston as Kylo Ren * Daisy Ridley as Rey * John Boyega as Finn * Carrie Fisher as Leia Organa * Lupita Nyongo as Maz Kanata * Billy Dee Williams as Lando Calrissian * Domnhall Gleeson as General Hux * Oscar Isaac as Cad Visban * Anthony Daniels as C-3P0 * Warwick Davis as R2-D2 * Glendoline Christie as Captain Rook * Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker * Andy Serkis as Supreme Leader Snoke Trivia Category:Star Wars Category:Films